


Rapat OSIS dan Susu Kotak

by revabhipraya



Category: LARA(S)HATI (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama, F/M, High School, Multi, School, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Waktu Maya di perpustakaan hari itu tidak tenang.





	Rapat OSIS dan Susu Kotak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts), [Ricchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricchi/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** LARA(S)HATI © Tupaikidal. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

Maya sengaja duduk di meja pojok perpustakaan. Ia tundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha disembunyikan di balik buku sejarah dunia yang tebalnya melebihi kamus sejuta kata. Sebenarnya Maya datang ke perpustakaan untuk melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, tetapi hari itu ada sesuatu yang tidak ia antisipasi sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh buku itu.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama renovasi ruang OSIS, yang berarti para pengurus OSIS “tersingkir” untuk sementara dari kerajaan mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melaksanakan kegiatan OSIS di ruangan mereka sendiri, rapat utamanya. Jadilah mereka menjadikan perpustakaan sebagai _base camp_ sederhana.

Maya sudah mendengar pengumuman itu tempo hari, jadi sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau perpustakaan yang biasanya sepi akan sedikit ramai karena kehadiran para pengurus OSIS. Namun, Maya lupa akan satu hal.

Dia lupa bahwa Tara juga merupakan salah satu pengurus OSIS.

 _Kenapa saya bisa lupa begini, sih?_ batin Maya sambil terus berusaha menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik buku. Posisi duduk Tara agak berhadapan dengannya meski berjauhan. Jadi sedikit saja Maya menunjukkan sosoknya, Tara pasti akan menyadari keberadaannya. _Tahu ada Tara di sini kan saya lebih baik baca buku di halaman sekolah aja._

Lima belas menit sudah Maya bersembunyi sampai akhirnya rapat OSIS ditutup dan para pengurusnya bubar. Maya melirik sedikit dari balik bukunya, memastikan bahwa meja rapat OSIS sudah kosong. Rupanya sudah. Terlebih, Tara sudah tidak ada di sana.

Maya menghela napas lega. Diangkatnya kepala dan diletakkannya buku sejarah dunia tadi di atas meja. Karena kini Tara sudah tidak ada di dalam perpustakaan, Maya dapat membaca dengan tenang.

Maya membalik buku ke halaman berikutnya. Kemarin dia sudah membaca bagian ini.

“Dari tadi kok ngumpet-ngumpet, May?”

Spontan Maya membelalakkan mata dan menoleh ke sumber suara, belakangnya lebih tepatnya. “T-TARA?!”

Tara mendesis sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut dan hidung. “Jangan berisik, ini perpustakaan.”

Wajah Maya spontan memerah. Gadis mungil itu tidak menjawab, malah kembali melemparkan pandangannya kepada deretan tulisan di buku. Sayangnya, Maya tidak bisa fokus karena ada Tara di dekatnya.

“Baca apa, sih?” tanya Tara sambil duduk di samping Maya. Tara mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, ke arah Maya. Diberikannya senyum sejuta watt kepada Maya, yang tentu saja wajahnya makin memerah diperlakukan seperti itu.

“Buku sejarah,” jawab Maya pelan. Sengaja tidak ia tatap Tara karena khawatir jantungnya yang sudah berdegup kencang akan meledak.

Tara tersenyum tipis. “Maya nggak makan?”

“Saya lagi nggak makan.”

“Maksudnya? Diet?”

“Bukan, saya lagi nggak nafsu aja.”

“Nggak takut sakit?” tanya Tara dengan nada khawatir.

“Makanan yang paling penting dalam satu hari itu sarapan,” jawab Maya tegas tetapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tara secara langsung. “Karena saya udah sarapan, saya nggak takut sakit. Lagi pula ini masih jam sepuluh, belum jam makan siang.”

Tara meringis. “Ya udah, kalo gitu aku tinggal ya, May? Belum sarapan nih, laper.”

Maya spontan menatap wajah Tara sambil melotot. “Tara belum sarapan? Kalau gitu Tara harus ke kantin, sekarang!”

 Tara tergelak pelan sembari bangkit dari duduk. “Iya, iya. Sampai nanti, Maya.”

Maya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dikembalikannya fokus kepada alinea dimana Hitler mulai berkuasa di Jerman. Fokusnya yang ia cari saat Tara di sampingnya telah datang kembali. Degup jantung Maya pun sudah kembali normal. Memang berada di dekat Tara itu berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantung dan hati Maya.

 _Pluk_.

Sekotak susu stroberi diletakkan di depan buku yang sedang Maya baca.

“Ngapain lo bukannya ke kantin?” tanya Radi yang entah atas alasan apa, muncul dengan sekotak susu cokelat di tangan dan sekotak susu stroberi yang baru ia letakkan di atas meja.

“Terserah saya dong mau ada di mana,” balas Maya acuh tak acuh sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

Radi mendecak. Tanpa bicara, pemuda itu segera melenggang menuju pintu perpustakaan. Tidak lagi ia usik Maya yang sedang larut dalam bacaannya.

“Radi! Susu kotak kamu ketinggalan!” seru Maya tepat sebelum Radi membuka pintu perpustakaan.

“Buat lo aja! Gue udah kenyang minum satu!”

“Radi! Maya! Berisik!”

Teguran pustakawan membuat Radi buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan. Maya mengucapkan maaf pelan, lalu meraih susu kotak yang ditinggalkan Radi untuknya.

 _Enak_ , batin Maya sambil menyeruput susu tersebut menggunakan sedotan yang memang sudah tersedia pada pengemasannya. _Saya udah lama gak minum susu stroberi sampai lupa rasanya kayak gimana_.

Hari itu, hari Maya berakhir manis.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Udah lama nggak nulis fanfik ya ampun ku kangen! Bener-bener wb untuk nulis fanfik, bingung mau menulis siapa digimanain, sampai akhirnya tadi ngestalk IG Cergaroma, dan kembali tertarik untuk menulis tentang mereka!
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
